


Appreciating Artwork

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artistic Angel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cordelia POV, Dating, Dorky Angel, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Flirty Cordelia, Fluff, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia appreciates her own personal masterpiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by otpprompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) on tumblr: Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?” And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.
> 
> This fic is based on a canon divergence at some point during season 3 that allowed Angel and Cordelia to actually get together.

Cordelia would freely admit that she wasn’t as interested in artwork as Angel was. She could look at a pretty picture of something and enjoy it, but she would mostly think that it was a nice picture of a garden party or a mountain or whatever. She was never as obsessed as Angel was with “the fascinating play of light and shadow” or “the unique brush strokes."

So, this date to an art gallery opening was really more for him than for her. It wasn’t as if Angel didn’t go on dates that weren’t more for her enjoyment (basically anytime they went to a restaurant since Cordy was the only one who actually ate the food), so Cordelia considered it a fair trade off. Besides, Angel was pretty cute when he got excited over something. His narration provided some interesting information, and Cordelia enjoyed how Angel held her hand as he moved her along past different paintings and sculptures.

 _I really ought to get him art supplies as a gift some time,_ Cordy thought, recalling the gift she had planned to get Angel years ago before she had landed in the hospital from endless visions thanks to Wolfram and Hart and that Vocah demon. This outing had made it clear that he would appreciate that present.

Right now, Angel was expounding on the “masterful use of form” in an abstract painting. Cordelia had briefly appreciated the painting, but now her attention was on Angel and the way his eyes sparkled and hands moved while he talked.

Apparently, Angel noticed that she was paying more attention to him than the painting. “Cordy, are you even looking at the art?” he asked. _He’s so adorable when he pouts,_ she mused.

She smirked and let her eyes sweep over Angel’s body from head to toe. “Oh, I certainly am.” She smiled and stared right into her boyfriend’s eyes.

He opened his mouth a couple times in an abortive attempt to speak, which only made Cordy’s grin widen. If vampires could blush, she knew he would be blushing at her flirting. Cordelia loved flustering Angel like this.

Angel held Cordy’s hand as they strolled over to another sculpture. He noticed the “incredible, lifelike attention to detail” that the sculptor had used, while Cordelia continued to gaze upon her own personal masterpiece.


End file.
